His Unconditional Love For Her Is Strong
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie learns this after she tries to avoid Blitzwolfer after he gets hurt protecting her, but he's not going to allow that for long. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)
**guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **His Unconditional Love For Her Is Strong**

"Aunt Rachel! Aunt Rachel!"

Hearing her niece's distressed call, Rachel came running out of the kitchen and opened the front door in time to see Cassie running towards her. Blitzwolfer was a little ways behind Cassie, but looked to be in pain. The owner of the Grant Mansion felt someone come up behind her and saw it was Heatblast and Swampfire.

"I think Blitzwolfer's hurt," she said to them. "Can you get him to Frankenstrike's lab?"

"Consider it done," said Heatblast firmly as he and Swampfire raced over to Blitzwolfer and lifted him up in their arms, getting him to the scientist/doctor alien while Rachel caught Cassie and held the young girl in a hug.

"Cassie," she said. "What happened, sweetie?"

The teenager sniffled as she tried to hold her tears back. "The Knights," she said. "They attacked us."

Rachel was instantly concerned. "Are you hurt?" She asked.

"No," Cassie said, unable to keep her tears back now. "We tried to protect each other, but one of the Knights shot a ray at me and Blitzwolfer saw it coming. He got in front of me and used his sonic howl to shield us and drive back the blast. The Knights then retreated as they didn't want to get blasted again, but then Blitz began staggering and he almost collapsed a few times."

Rachel began rubbing the young girl's back and then picked her up. "Come on, let's go see if Blitzwolfer's alright," she said. "And have Frankenstrike give you a check-up too."

When they entered the lab, they saw the Loboan resting on one of the medical berths and Cassie went up to him. "Blitz?" She asked tearfully, one hand gently petting his head.

The Loboan opened his eyes and lifted his head, giving her a smile. Frankenstrike then came up behind Cassie.

"He's alright, but he'll have to give his voice a rest for a day or two," he said. "When he was protecting you from that ray, he overstrained his vocal cords and has temporarily lost his voice."

Cassie's eyes filled with more tears and Blitzwolfer moved one paw to her face, gently tilting up her chin and he gently shook his head, a gentle smile on his face.

Rachel stepped up to them. "I think Blitz is saying it's not your fault, Cassie," she said and the alien nodded.

"But he got hurt trying to protect me," Cassie protested. "Just like you did when you and Dad saved me from the Forever Knights and you got injured so bad that you were in a wheelchair for a month."

The young girl felt guilt overcome her and new tears fell down her face as Frankenstrike pulled her gently into a hug and tried to comfort her, but guilt was eating away at the poor girl.

Cassie cried herself to sleep and Frankenstrike took her up to bed, placing a new invention of his on her nightstand. It looked like a small CD player, but it not only played music, but it had a section in the back where a candle could be placed and it would be warmed up, but wouldn't melt. As the CD played calming music, he placed a vanilla-scented candle in the tray on the back of the CD player and then quietly left the room, hoping that both the music and vanilla scent would ease the young girl and help her sleep better.

* * *

The next day, Blitzwolfer was mostly recovered with the exception of his voice and he was searching for Cassie, who seemed to be hiding. Rachel came out and saw him. "Looking for Cassie?" She asked. He nodded. "I've been looking for her too. But I haven't seen her since I woke up this morning."

Swampfire came in, looking worried. "Rachel, I just got a call from Mrs. Comstorn that Cassie's at the library," he said. "From the sounds of it, Cassie's in tears."

Rachel grabbed her car keys. "I'll go check on her," she said and headed out. She found Cassie looking over some books about healing herbs and medicines and realized why Cassie was crying. "Cassie?" She whispered quietly.

The teenager turned to her. "I can't find anything to help him," she said. "I was hoping to find a cure for him to get his voice back."

"Sweetie, you've been here all morning," Rachel said gently. "Why are you really here?"

Cassie knew she couldn't fool her aunt. "If I stay away from Blitz, he won't get hurt in the future," she said.

"Who told you that?" The owner of the Grant Mansion asked her.

"No one," said Cassie. "But it's true."

"No it's not," said Rachel firmly.

Cassie's shoulders slumped as she closed the book she had been looking through. "There's nothing here about healing vocal cords," she said.

"Because only time and rest can help them heal," said Rachel. "Now, come on. The others are worried."

Cassie went with her aunt and they were soon home, but as soon as she caught sight of Blitzwolfer, she tried to avoid him, but he clearly see that she was trying to avoid him and he crouched before springing up and running after her.

Rachel saw him coming and quickly dodged. Cassie also dodged and began running with the Loboan hot on her trail. Swampfire helped Rachel up. "Blitzwolfer guessed that Cassie was avoiding him," he said.

"He guessed right," Rachel said. "She thinks if she avoids him, he won't get hurt in the future."

"But then, if she's in trouble, who will protect her?" Swampfire asked.

"My thoughts exactly," said the blonde-haired woman. "And I think Blitzwolfer is about to prove that he's not going to allow her to avoid him anymore."

Her hunch was proving right as Cassie was still running with Blitzwolfer chasing her, gaining on her little by little. He was actually going a bit slower as he was wanting her to tire a bit before he caught her.

She suddenly stumbled and he leapt, catching her before she hit the ground. "Let go!" Cassie cried out and he let her get a few feet away before pouncing on her again.

This went on for a bit until she finally collapsed and he caught her again, nuzzling her neck affectionately. She looked up at him. "Blitz?" She asked.

He smirked at her and she felt him begin tickling her and she giggled and tried to get free, but he had her in his grasp and wasn't letting go.

She realized that as she couldn't get free from him as he tickled her all over, getting her tickle spots good before he started blowing raspberries into her neck and then doing the same to her stomach.

Cassie soon went limp and he stopped tickling her, holding her close. Realizing how much she missed his hugs, she hugged him hard. "I'm sorry, Blitz," she said, tears filling her eyes again.

"Hey, I think you've been crying long enough, Sweetpaws."

She gasped and looked at him and saw him smiling. "Yup, my voice is back," he said.

She grinned and hugged him hard. "Thanks for coming after me," she said.

"Hey, I wasn't going to let you avoid me because of what happened," he said. "My unconditional love for you is too strong for me to do that, kiddo."

She blushed a bit and felt him nuzzle her neck again, but he did it in an affectionate way. "What happened wasn't your fault at all," he said. "I'd rather lose my voice any day than see you get hurt by those tin heads."

She smiled at his devotion and nodded. "But I hope you never lose your voice again," she said.

"To be honest, me too," he said.

Rachel and Swampfire were waiting for them when the two came back. "You guys okay?" Rachel asked.

Cassie smiled. "Yes," she said.

"Good," said Swampfire as he then grinned. "But I think you still need a tickle torture, kiddo."

"I agree," said Blitzwolfer.

Rachel laughed as she watched the two aliens chase after Cassie and soon catch her before the young girl's laughter rang through the house, signaling that not only was Blitzwolfer recovered, but that his young charge was also feeling better too.

All because of the strong, unconditional love he had for her.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
